


Come see the flowers bloom.

by Sanata101



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, Marriage, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: Headcanon for the after marriage for Song and Belphie after the first few months of their marriage since I can't sleep for the life of me.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Come see the flowers bloom.

_"Hey Belphie...?_

_"Hm?"_

_"When we go to the human world, I want you to see the Petunia flower field..."_

_"Petunia flower field?"_

_"Yeah, my mom showed it to me when I was younger... If you don't want to, then we don't have to go."_

_"Hey... If you want me to see it, then I'll go with you... That is, if we get married...?"_

_"Wha- B-Belphegor!!!"_

_"Hahaha! I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"_

* * *

Song still had that talk in her mind, she never thought that Belphegor would actually want to marry her... Let alone even want her to stay by him, even after everything he did, she honestly thought one day he would leave her, she would always get nightmares of those moments, but all too quickly the younger brother would quickly bring her to his side on the bed, weather it be in the attic or in Beel's room, to help her sleep and replace those dreams to moments like this. 

But recently, she dreamt of a future with Belphie together, in the human world and away from the Devildom. A house in the country side but only close to her city where she would visit the cafe to see Kotone and Siren with the brothers on the holidays. 

It made her all the more warm when she heard him mention that she was pregnant with his child, and that he was okay with having one with her. 

It made her heart skip a beat seeing as how she had to deal with the marriage proposal contest for the brothers, but...

For this, it was real, and she never thought that this would happen to her at all. And it made her heart skip a beat that Belphegor, the avatar of sloth, would do something like make these dreams as signs that he wasn't joking at all with what he said about wanting her to marry him. To be his lover until it was time for her to end, no second thoughts, no more thinking of when she would die. 

Just endless happiness, forever fae away of the thoughts of death or needs to be afraid of what could happen to her. 

"Cuddle bug~" His voice rang into her ear with a tired smile on his face, looking down at his wide with a soft smile as he plays with her hair, his eyes twinkling with a loving gaze as he noticed the photo he was holding. 

In the photo was the two of them together, her in a nice blue and purple colored wedding dress with a bouquet of purple petunia flowers, the love of his life wearing a nice tuxedo with his arm around her waist, holding her close while resting his head over hers... Her bangs moved away to show off her black eye patch. 

"You always keep looking at that photo... You know that your not having anymore of those dreams right?" The demon asks as he gently strokes her hair and the purplenette leans against him. 

"I know... But I'm still having a hard time believing that this is real..." She mumbles softly, snuggling into him and felt the boy kiss her head, and she softly smiles then sees him take her left hand in his, Belphegor kissing the back of it with a gentle smile on his face. 

"I love you, Song Dusk... More than you can possibly know." 

Song smiles, getting up she hugged her demon, her _husband_ in a tight embrace. "And I love you too..." She tells him and let's the demon bury his face into her neck and heard him purr but suddenly she seems him pout. 

"It's fading..."

"Huh?" Song questions and sees him pout and pull from her neck. 

"That flower scent... It's fading... Your scent mostly smells like petunias but... It's starting to fade away." He says and Song stared at him in confusion until a light bulb hits. 

"Oh, maybe it's because I haven't been around the petunia field in such a long time..." She mentioned, making Belphegor rise a brow in confusion until he remembers. "Ah... You mean that place... Does it really have something to do with your scent fading?" 

Song shyly nods her head. "Maybe...? Thinking back ever since our marriage and honey moon I never really got time to go and see it again..." She says, making the demon softly smile at her when he sees the light in her white eye as she thought back on the very place. 

"Come on, let's go visit again." He tells her, making Song look up at him in surprise.

"You want to go now?" 

"It's not too late, so we should be able to go see them in time, so let's go." He tells her with a gentle smile as he held out his hand to her, the purplenette blushes brightly at this and takes her hand in his then gets up following him out the door and held onto his hand tightly, staying as close to her demon as possible as they leave their house, head to their car and drive off to the city.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Belphie, we aren't even that halfway down from the path yet! Unless you want us to run over there then be my guess!"

"Ah, no thanks... I would rather sleep on your shoulder while you piggy back ride me all the way over there."

Song sighs and shakes her head with a tiny smile on her face as she kept her hand in his as they walk down the path to her favorite spot since her childhood. Before her death her mother took Song and her late older twin sister Swan Dusk to a field of Petunia flowers, and close to the entrance to the said flower field was a purple willow tree. 

It was one if the second things Song has left of her mother and sister, the first thing being the Lyre she always has by her side, and playing it outside with Belphegor whenever they stay outside, sitting under a tree while lays his head in her lap and just listens as she plays her music, watching with a reflection of her own warm smile as the sound vibrates the area around them. 

"Hey Song, we're here."

Snapping back to reality, Song smiles softly as she looks at Belphegor who stands in front of her, in front of them as well are purple colored petunias as far as the eye can see. Above them is the clear dark night sky, stars illuminating the area around them with the full moon lighting down below them. 

Song then goes over and lays down in the flowers and giggles rolling down the hill laughing, Belphegor watching with the shake of his head with a sigh, though a gentle smile was on his face despite how annoyed it sounded.

"Your going to get yourself dirty if you do that!" He says chuckling as he follows her down the hill, looking at her as a smile was on her face as she looks up above him. 

"Do you think I care?" She asks him and heard him chuckle as he went on his knees and lays beside her an opposite way while he was closer to her. 

"I know Asmo would if he were here right now. He just recently gotten you this outfit." He stated, the demon smiling as his wife shakes her head at him. "He's not going to find out until the next time I see him and wear this outfit. I'll just wear a different one." She stated, making Belphegor sigh again and move closer to her to where their faces were closer to each other. "But it's a pain to wash your clothes when their dirty..." He says as he plays with her hair. 

"But I usually take care of washing the clothes and dishes."

"I know, which means it'll cause you to work too much, which means I won't be able to cuddle you too much." He says pouting at her, which made Song smile and gets in a different position and kisses his head softly. "You and your need of cuddling me..." She says, making her demon chuckle as they then both turn their heads to look up at the sky. The two smiling once they spot the twin stars up above the sky. 

Belphie's and Beel's stars. 

"... Hey Song, why do you like these flowers?" The avatar if sloth asks, making the purplenette look at him in surprise at the question. Noticing this the demon quickly added, "I don't mean to make it sound like an offensive question. It's just... You never really told me why. I know you said before your mother liked these flowers, which is why you go see them, but..." He stops hearing his lover let out a soft giggle and look at him with a gentle grin. 

"No. It's fine... I just didn't expect you to finally ask that after so long." Belphegor blinks in surprise. 

"You mean you were waiting for me to ask that question?" 

Song nodded her head and looks at one of the flowers and caresses the petal gently as she answers his question. "Well... When I was four I was curious about what they were... I saw these when they first started blooming at the park. I asked my mom and she told me that they were called Petunia flowers." Song let's out a small chuckle, a gentle smile on her face. 

"At the same time I asked her why flowers had strange names because I didn't really get it. But she told me that the reason why the flowers were named is because they were named after people or they are very rare. Or possibly because of the meaning behind them. She told me a lot about flower language too I think when I was young, but I can't really remember much." She explained abd looks down sadly. 

"What were the language of the petunia flower?" Belphegor asks, and Song looks at him and smiles as she sees him sit up and bring her close to his side and hold her in his arms, she knew that he was trying to stop her from remembering past triggers, which made her smile seeing how soft her demon was for her. 

"Well... From what my mom told me, the petunia flowers have multiple language in speaking, such as anger, resentment, and comfort... I don't know why my mother favored these flowers since the two meanings were a bit... You know... A little too mean, but... The last one I figured it was enough to give her at least a piece of mind that it was fine to like these kinds of plants." She explained to the demon of sloth who stared at her with deep thought inside of his mind, but then softly smiles. 

"You know... I think these flowers suit you." He says, making Song look up in confusion and rise a brow. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well... How do I put it... Your like a petunia flower. For a time when I was... Locked in the attic... For some reason I felt this strange feeling of comfort, when I first smelled your scent I... I suddenly had this short present feeling of calm." He explained to her, blushing a shade of red and looks away from her. "You really are special Song, you don't even realize that at all and I wish you could see that more." He tells the purplenette with a soft smile on his face. Song turned her head and softly smiles and rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eye. 

"You mean a lot to me too..." She whispers into his ear as she snuggles closer to his side. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you for as long as possible." She tells her lover, and sees him smile and kiss her head. 

"... Why don't we include someone else in it as well?" He suddenly asks, and Song blinks in confusion.

"Eh? W-What d-do you- ah!" Song looks up in shock seeing her husband had pushed her into the ground of petunia flowers, him softly smiling down at her as she looks up above him with her single white eye that went wide, her bangs moved away now showing her blank eye patch. However he did not show disgust nor fear at the sight of her complete face, only warmth and love was showing into his eyes. 

"B-Belphie?! What had gotten into you?!" Song asks trying to get up but yelped feeling him pin her hands down with she tried to sit up and finally she sees the serious expression on his face, his smile turning into a serious frown. 

"I want to have a child."

... Huh?

Song stated wide eyed, staring at the avatar with her mouth agape hearing what he had asked her. Searching for any signs that her husband was joking or not but saw not a single bit of a signal that he was kidding with her. 

His expression continues to remain serious, staring down at her hard as he makes sure his stare was enough to sink the words he's said into her mind. 

"Belphie..."

"I want you to be able to spend more time with me... But, when your gone, there isn't going to be anything left." He tells her, gently removing one of his hands to touch her cheek and gently stroke it. "I love you more than anything, and I'll love our child just as much... That is, only if your okay with the idea... I know we have only been married for the past five months... But come now, how long have we known each other?" He asks, smiling softly and rests his forehead against hers. 

"Please... Just say the word, and I'll make sure to have it happen... I want us to have a happy life." 

Song stared at Belphie wide eyed, but then she nervously smiles and moves her free hand and placed it behind the back of his head to play with the white ends of his hair. 

"Do you really think I can be a good Mom? That we can be able to have a child?"

"We can always discuss it with Solomon if things get complicated... I know for a fact Beel would love to have a niece or nephew." He says with a smile, and Song giggled softly. 

"But what if Lucifer might come after our heads for this idea of yours though?" 

"Then I'll just mess with him until he gets annoyed and agrees with the idea that he wants to be an old uncle." He tells her, making the purplenette cover her mouth and giggle as she stared at him. 

"And... Of course I know you would be a good mother... You took care of kids before, right? Before you got your job as a baby sitter?" Belphie reminds her, which made Song blink. After when she got back from the human world the first time she stayed in the Devildom for a year she applied for a baby sitting job. At first she got really scared but Kotone helped her out with giving her advice and slowly Song stared to get the hang of it. 

It made Belphie proud when she heard the news about it from Kotone, and seeing Song smiling at a little kid made his heart feel warm. 

"Well... Yes but... I don't know if I really will... What if the child ends up turning out like me... You know, with my...?" She placed a hand over her throat where her lungs would be, and the demon sadly smiles and picks her up, bringing her into his lap and kisses her forehead. 

"Then we'll do everything we can to help them... Your mother did everything she could to save you... I know you would do the same." He tells her as he cups her cheek with his hand and rests his forehead against hers. The demon gently held her cheeks within both the palms of his hands as he stared at her beautiful face with his charming smile. "After all... You love family just as much as we do, even though you struggling still to get use to having one even now." 

Song stared at Belphie with a dark blush but then smiles a little and closes her eye. "... Your right... Of course I would... And even if I'm gone right after the child is born you would try your best to raise them on your own right?" She asks him and sees her demon nod. 

"They would be the main reason to keep going on for you... Because they're the last gift that you've ever given to me..." He says, making Song softly smile and she hugged her demon tightly, making him tense in surprise but in seconds he relaxes and held her close to him like she was his lifeline. 

"Okay... Let's... Let's what until next year... I want you to help me get confident enough so I can tell myself that I'm ready." She tells her demon who looks down at her with a soft smile on his face and instantly, she felt him hug her tightly and giggles feeling him press kisses all over her face with a huge happy smile on her face. 

"I'll make sure your confident enough that you'll be able to think of me as a good father as well... I'll even help you with your babysitting job... I don't know if I can do so much good, but I'll try my best." He tells her, and Song nods her head and kept herself in his arms and closes her eyes as they both lay down in the Petunia field. 

"... Hey Belphie... If it's alright with you, can I name our first child Petunia if she is a girl?" She asks, and sees him softly smile. 

"As long as her middle name or her female twin can be Lilith." He tells her, making Song giggle seeing the soft twinkle in his eyes. 

"Okay then, deal." She tells him then gently pressed her lips against his, and instantly feels him kiss her back. Pulling away until they both ran out of breath, Song softly smiles as she snuggled inti her demon's arms and closes her eye at the same time as his does. 

Both of them slept and dreamt of their future together, holding each other close as the moon and stars above them was their only witness to their conversation that night. 


End file.
